Check Yes, Juliet
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: AU Kames oneshot, contains small yet noticable hints of Cargan as well. All is inside!


Hello, everyone! Rue Ryuzaki1313 here, happy to be writing a Kames oneshot on this special day! It's James Maslow's birthday today (I think he's turning twenty-two?) and it's a day for a big celebration! My mind was practically ringing like an alarm when it was 12:00 in the morning, saying 'It's Jamie's B-day!' over and over! Hehehe, well here's a Kames oneshot for some loving, and even though he's probably busy celebrating with his friends and family, I hope through some supernatural connection that he knows I'm wishing him a happy birthday, that I love him like the brother I look at him as (like the other guys) and that may God give him the best of luck and many more joyful years to come! Okay, here we go now...Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONESHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED... Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all of the above...! Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this oneshot...! Oh, Kendall's cover of 'Check Yes, Juliet' by We The Kings inspired this oneshot! It's one of my favorite songs and I loved the video of him singing and playing it! It was so pretty! Note: This is in first person's Point-of-View, Kendall's again because I love him so! Oh, I hope I kept them in character, please let me know if I did!

* * *

You know about those love stories you hear?

Stories about humans with vampires (not a big fan, but it is a popular idea I guess), two people from different worlds (like a rich guy and a maid from a famous New York hotel), and best friends realizing they've been in love with each other since like forever (that seems to happen all the time, believe it or not) and only now are seeing it? You know those loves stories, right? Old and new, forgotten and remembered, treasured and cherished.

Well, as corny as it may sound, my life is like a love story.

I'm not a sparkly, never-aging vamp nor am I rich, and even though I love my best friends to death, I consider them more like brothers than love interests (even though Carlos is cute and Logan can be adorable, when not in math geek mode).

But if you want to know how my life is a love story, let me say this: I'm Romeo with a Juliet.

An amazing Juliet, so cool and pretty you'd be jealous of how amazing he is. All mysterious and gentle, with the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen...

Wait, getting ahead of myself! Sorry, I should start from the beginning, right? Okay, it all started out a few years ago...

~Eight Years previously~

My name is Kendall, Kendall Donald Knight. During middle school, I was just a little guy with a love for music and songwriting; sure I was only thirteen and most kids my age wouldn't really know yet what they wanted to be as grown-ups, but I knew one thing: I loved music, I breathed and lived it, and my future was going to be something music-wise. It was everything for me and I was going to work hard to be the best musician I could be; I already did well in Music class and played in the school's talent shows, dances, and other big social events. I was on my way, as my dad use to say before he passed away two years ago.

But here's the thing: as passionate as I was and no matter how much praise I got from my friends, my mom and baby sister Katie, and my Music teacher Miss Kelly Wainwright, I felt as if...I was missing something. An edge, a topic that would get me to spill my heart out completely, not just one tiny piece. I felt like I wasn't playing from my soul, I needed a fire (as Miss Wainwright's co-worker and fellow Music genius, Gustavo Rocque, puts it) to drive me more, to help me unlock more of my potential. Yes, I'm pretty sharp for a thirteen year old and all, but I couldn't think of anything that would get my blood pumping, brain buzzing, and heart racing with deep energy.

That is, until a new transfer student showed up.

I remember entering Music class on a bright, sunny Monday; most of my classmates were carrying sleepy eyes and bored looks but not me, I was ready to roll! Carlos and Logan didn't have this class with me (Carlos had Art while Logan was during library duty) so I was on my own, among other eight graders that liked music but probably just took this class to not have to have Math or Science so early in the morning. This was my final year before high school and I was going to have fun, no matter what because even though I had all electives in the morning, I was happy with it because I'd be relaxed and easy-going in my other classes like English or Spanish. In my opinion, Music class or Chorus were the best, because you didn't get graded on solving equations or learning how to say a word in another language. You got graded for your creativity, sense of expression, and just letting loose to be yourself.

"Feelin' the flow", as Miss Wainwright would put it.

Anyway, like I was saying it was a sunny Monday and everyone looked tired and sad because the weekend was gone; we all got our chairs and lined them up in rows (we didn't have desks, because the school didn't fund the Music and Drama classes as much as the Sports department; lame, right? I love Hockey and all, but still! Music and acting are cool too!) while awaiting our teacher, I deciding to distract myself by making sure the strings of my guitar were in good shape; Miss Wainwright provided (what she could out of her small teacher paycheck) instruments for us to play but allowed us to bring in what we already had from home as well, hence why I had good old Blue with me.

Blue had been a present from dad for my tenth birthday; from there on, I always carried her around with me and practiced like crazy 24/7. Because money was low during that time, I didn't take lessons and so had to teach myself the playing ropes; I was bad at first but really got the hang of it later, impressing everyone I knew and getting the position as Miss Wainwright's student helper. I was a pupil of her greatness like everyone else but I helped out my classmates when they were stuck or didn't understand something she said; I was liked by so many for that and got attention, but truth was that I did all that because I liked people and was always eager to make new friends, not for the fame or extra high praise.

I was pretty chilled boy, I suppose. Nothing made me more happy than just to hang out with friends and jam out; it was liberating and getting the trust to be the one to fend off bullies and protect others was a joy to me, not a right because of my so-called connections (as the bullies would put it) to powerful school people.

Once I finished tweaking the strings up well enough, I pulled out a rag and began to softly yet firmly wipe at Blue's light chocolate brown skin; I always did this, Blue was like another sister to me and I constantly made sure she was clean, prepped up and ready to sing the songs I make up through her beautiful voice. I was so into Blue's clean-up that I didn't notice Miss Wainwright had entered the class until she took her spot up front and clapped her hands; just like that, the class went quiet. Talk about high respect, Kelly (unlike most teachers, she lets us call her by her first name) was like a princess to us: all sweet, can have a temper but is awesome overall.

"Morning, everyone! I trust you all had a good weekend!" She exclaimed with her famous pearly white smile, everyone smiling back and breaking into conversation in return; she clapped her hands again to calm the noise level and laughed when everyone went dead silent again, I looking up from Blue to pay attention (finally) to what was going on in front of me (my chair was the first one in the second row).

"Now don't worry, each of you will get the chance to tell me and your classmates what you did this weekend! I have some things to share myself but first, I'd like to introduce a new student to our class! He's transfered here from Sherwood Middle, in Minnesota. Everyone, say hello to James Diamond." Kelly said, smiling to the right of her and placing her hands gently on the shoulders of the new kid.

The most freaking cute, cool and charming-looking boy I have ever seen!

He had soft brown hair that framed his face, cute freckles that you can barely see against his dark brown skin, and an adorable shy smile on his pale pink lips! His nose was sharp and his cheekbones were high, black sunglasses blocking any view of his eyes (to my dismay) to the class and he was totally taller than me, even if he was standing and I was sitting! He was fairly thin, baby fat from little kid years gone with firm, strong muscles that only a gymnast or acrobat could have in their place: toned, but not too big of a built. He was probably a few months older than me but the same age, wearing a neon green hoodie (yeah, we're in L.A. but the AC was on high! Like meat locker high, not kidding one bit!) with black jeans that hugged his long legs and white sneakers. He was looking (at least that was my idea) at the ground in a timid pose but met the class again with another shy smile, it losing its scared edge when Kelly petted his head fondly.

One word: Gorgeous.

Hey, I know beauty when I see it, and he was the complete definition of the word!

"U-Umm, hi. I'm James, I love Hockey, know how to play the piano, and I love to sing." He said in a rich soprano voice, all the girls in class swooning already while some guys looked at him impressed; I'm pretty sure the lovey-dovey stare most around me were baring was pulling at my face too, interest locked only on the new kid.

"Hehe, always a shy boy at first. Trust me everyone, James is more than he seems. I know my nephew like the back of my hand." Miss Wainwright said, my green eyes going wide at this; James was Kelly's nephew? The one she always talks about, the one with the angel voice and good looks? He was Kelly's nephew!

Well, she didn't lie about him at all!

"Mom!" James groaned in mock annoyance, laughing (wow, it was like hearing wind chimes!) when she rolled her dark coffee eyes in an amused fashion.

"As I said before, he's way more than he seems. James, I know you'll like it here. Your seat is behind Camille, I already pulled out a chair for you. We're going to start off by talking about how everyone's weekend went, that way everyone can get to know you a bit more. You'll like it here, I know it. And if you feel a little homesick, we can always call your big brother up in Sherwood during lunch." Kelly whispered that last part, smiling softly at the brunette. His answering smile was warmer, more tender and loving than his shy one; it was obvious they were close, almost like a mom and son.

Wait, and he was from Sherwood too? His hometown was Sherwood, me and Carlos and Logan are from Sherwood too! I never expected to meet someone from Minnesota like me, much less from the very town I was born in! Talk about a small world!

I heard my friend Camille giggle as James took his seat behind her, she immediately jumping into conversation with him, asking him basic questions and telling him everything (and I mean everything) about herself. He in turn smiled and answered her questions calmly, looking a little surprised someone was already talking to him but easing up as he chatted about his favorite things to do, his liking of L.A. so far and other stuff that sparked my curiosity; I couldn't hear much since he was in the fourth row and everyone around me was blabbing up a storm, but I knew one thing.

I wanted to get to know him, get to talk to him and be his friend; there was something about him that I was drawn to, and my fingers were dancing across Blue's strings. I felt the urge to play, to play for him.

I wanted to know James more. And I did, though it was a bit hard.

I made my move during lunch; I usually ate with Carlos and Logan outside in the sun, but today fell under a different routine. I told them a little about the new kid in my class, blushing when they teased me about having a crush (which I think is fair, because I once use to bug them like crazy about them liking each other; they did admit to it soon after and were now a couple, but they never forget how I drove them insane all those months ago) and practically shoving me inside to go look for James. I found him with Kelly in the Music classroom, both laughing as they ate the same lunch (fruit salads with light dressing and chicken; Kelly was a big health nut, James too from the looks of it) and talked about how the day was going for them both so far. I was going to make it seem as if I left the rag for Blue behind and was there to get it back before fourth period, but Kelly's eyes were as sharp as her mind.

"Hey Kendall, nice to see you stopping by!" She greeted cheerfully, James' shaded eyes looking down at his hands as he fell silent; there was a pink hue to his dark cheeks, was it because of me?

I rub the back of my head sheepishly, entering the class and walking to meet the two at her desk; James' face went from pink to red when I was at his right shoulder, he still not looking up from his hands clasped over his lap.

"Hey Miss Wainwright, sorry for the bother but is it okay if I hang here for lunch? Carlos and Logan are outside, treating this free time for a date for two." I mused, feeling my heart pound; James seemed stiff too, his breathing coming out in short, sharp pants through his parted lips.

Kelly shot a smile at her nephew that I didn't have clue as to what it could signal for, before she rose from her chair.

"Of course, Kendall. You're always welcomed here, you can keep my Jamie company while I head to the restroom real quick. Jamie, don't be shy now. Kendall doesn't bite." She teased the other boy, kissing his cheek as she left, smiling at me on the way out. I watched her until her back disappeared out the door, the room dead quiet since James remained mute.

"So hi, James. I'm Kendall." I said, feeling stupid for saying that; he knows me already, we have the same class! Heck, we have all the same classes together! What a dumb way to strike a chat, stupid me! Stupid, stupid, stu-

"I know, I'm James. Sorry, I'm a little...I can get a little shy around new people, but I know who you are. You're in my aunt's class in the morning for first period, I remember your face. Aunt Kelly was just talking about you actually, before she saw you, says you're a songwriter and you play the guitar really well?" He asked, turning his head to face me. I smiled and nodded, pulling up a class chair to sit next to him.

"Yeah, I write my own songs and guitar is practically my life besides school and Hockey."

"That's nice, you like Hockey too?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite things to do. And...I'm from Sherwood too, like you." His slender eyebrows went up at this, me thinking how really cute he looked all curious like that.

"R-Really, you're from Minnesota too?"

"Yeah, actually two of my best friends are from Minnesota too, the three of us are like brothers. We met up here about two years ago, but it's like we've known each other forever. Carlos and Logan, they're really awesome guys and I can always introduce you to them, if you want." I said, seeing the boy's smile turn a bit sad; did I say something wrong?

"I don't know, I'm not that good at making friends. And I don't know how long I'll be here, my mom's in the hospital and so is my brother Shane. They got into a terrible car accident and I'm staying here with my dad until everything is better, but my mom has custody of me still so it's only for a while. I'm living with my dad and his new wife, my step-mom and her twin girls, Lily and Molly. I'd rather live with my Aunt Kelly though, at least she likes me..." James admited, sighing.

My heart was tugged painfully at this; seeing James so sad made me reach out and take his hand, he jumping a little at the gesture though relaxing at my comforting squeeze.

"You have problems with your dad, James?"

"Not really, it's my step-mom. She doesn't like me because I look a lot like my mother, hence why I wear these sunglasses most of the time. She hates my eyes, because they're my mom's eyes and she doesn't like my mom. Lily and Molly don't like me either, I don't know why but they don't and I'm sure they would kick me out if they had the authority to. My dad's awesome, he's a good man even if things didn't work out between him and my mom, but...I don't think he notices that his new family doesn't like me. I don't hate them nor dislike them, but I'd rather be with my mom and Shane, I miss them a lot." James explained, removing his sunglasses so that he could fully face me.

His big hazel eyes were beautiful, just like him inside and out. Why would his step-mom not like them? I guess not all step parents get along with the actual parents, James' step-mom an example with his biological mom. Still, why treat him like that? It would be better if she made peace with his mom, accept him and love him instead of treating him like dry rot to his dad's new family.

"You have to see her and the girls, right? She picks you up after school?"

"Yeah, dad is trying to manage both his magazine and my mom's cosmetics companies until she is better so I'm stuck with Zoey. That's her name, and she doesn't even let me call her Zoey. 'It's Ma'am to you, boy', her words to the T." James said with a fake smile, sighing again.

"Well, why not just hang out with me and Carlos and Logan then? My mom is use to my friends sleeping over and I'm sure she'd love you. You can tell you dad or leave him a message, I'm sure he wouldn't mind and Kelly knows me so well, any questions from him she can answer without a pause." I suggested, watching his eyes brighten at my idea.

"Y-You really want me as your friend, really Kendall? I mean, even with the chance that I may go back to Sherwood pretty soon?" He asked, looking unsure; my heart was tugged at again, only this time with more force, but I smiled softly at him as my green eyes met his brown ones.

"Even with that in mind, I want to be your friend, James. I really want to know you, and I'd like the chance to hear your voice in person. Kelly tells us all the time how great you sound, and maybe this way I can finally hear you sing." I said, working my eyebrows in a flirty fashion; James blushed at this yet laughed and smiled, placing his other hand on mine's and squeezing lightly.

"I'd like that then, pleased to meet you, Kendall Knight."

"Pleasure is all mine, James Diamond."

After that day, James and I became best friends; he was more out-going now that he was comfortable around me, and Carlos and Logan, and always laughed or smiled when the four of us were together. I showed him the songs I've written since I first learned how to hold a pencil and played the guitar for him a few times, he paying me back by singing some of my lyrics (I swear, my words have never sounded so beautiful, but with James' voice and Blue's skills that was made possible) as we worked together to make a CD, just the two of us in sync. Of course since Logan and Carlos were a couple, the two of us were often left alone to hang out but I never minded; I loved being with James, I loved playing with him, and I loved hearing him sing.

No, scratch that: I loved everything that had to do with him, I loved him.

Yeah I know, we're thirteen year olds and barely close to making it out into the world; how can I know it's love that I'm feeling? And not the short-lasting puppy love, but real true love?

I could never explain how I knew (even years later, I'm at a loss) but...I did know that what I was feeling was love, real love that my mom and dad shared and still do, even with him gone.

I knew it was love when we hugged, when we snuggled after a movie night Friday at my house, and I knew it was real love when we first kissed.

We got together about six months later, the two of us closer than ever before and me the happiest I've ever been. I finally found the rush, the person that could get my blood pumping and help me write a song from the heart, every piece of my heart. Most songs were about our friends, but others about us. He was my inspiration, my passion, the one I knew would always make something come from my heart.

Though, this wouldn't be a Romeo and Juliet-like story if there weren't people in our way, right?

And guess who those people were? If you thought Zoey and her daughters, even James' dad Conner, then you thought right.

They...didn't appove of our relationship.

Okay, maybe Conner was fine with it; he had no problems, he actually liked me because I was James' friend and I helped him open up, helped him learn how to talk to his dad and have a stronger relationship like he has with his mom Brooke. The three of us sometimes played Hockey in James' backyard and went to the park, he was cool like my lovely boyfriend said and I saw him as a dad-in-law already.

But, Zoey wasn't okay with it.

She didn't like gay or bi people; she would use those mean words and would glare at James and me when we were at his house (temporary house) either snuggling or even laughing, saying we were bad influences to the neighborhood kids (really now? Not everyone is homophobic, yet she still tries that one) and her daughters. Really now, the world has changed since like the 18th Century! The world is more open-minded and accepting, how can she be so cruel to James, glare at him and say he was a mistake on Conner and Brooke's part? How can she treat us, me and Carlos and Logan, like enemies to her "perfect" home? Lily and Molly just listened to their mother and rejected their step-brother, proof that discrimination and cruelty can come at any age. Conner tried, and he really did, to make peace but Zoey wasn't one to change; in time, he stopped trying altogether, without realizing that he left his son exposed to the vultures that he was forced to live with.

And that, affected James a lot.

He began to wear his sunglasses 24/7, he didn't talk much or laughed at all, too sad and in pain for missing his mom and brother dearly that he rarely said a word. Zoey changed all the locks in the house to keep me out, us resorting to sneaking out to be together only to get ratted out by Molly and Lily. Zoey warned me with calling the police for trespassing (trespassing? I was with James at the bus stop when she gave me that warning, her evil smug smirk on her face) and didn't allow James (sadly with Conner's permission) to leave the house except for school. They worked barriers between us, and no matter what I did or said to James, he wanted to end it. He wanted to end our relationship because he felt he wasn't good enough for me, that we were from two different worlds: mine of freedom while his was behind walls. They were tearing us apart, and we were letting them little by little despite our tries to remain strong. He felt that we weren't meant to be, even though we loved each other, everyone loved us and our love was real, real and worth fighting for.

They emotionally and physically tore us apart, that last part true in every sense of the words: Zoey sent James back to Sherwood to live with his brother, who was now eighteen and an adult. Shane had recovered earlier than Brooke, who was in a coma; Shane took his brother back out of love for him, since the months of separation have felt like decades for them both, but Zoey did it to tear me and James apart.

She sent him back to Sherwood one late rainy night by plane, me with Carlos and Logan standing outside in the rain watching as my Juliet disappeared into the back of the car with puffy red eyes before Zoey entered the driver's side and pulled away from the curb, her smiling daughters left behind with a self-frustrated Conner holding their hands.

That day my heart was ripped out, it went back to Sherwood with James.

That was the last time I saw him.

~Present day~

I know what you're thinking: how am I a Romeo if my Juliet was torn from me? Kendall, what are you saying? Am I insane!

"Kendy, what are you thinking about?"

I blinked myself from the memories, the sight of one of L.A.'s beautiful beaches jumping before my eyes, the sun setting and the ocean waves a baby blue. I turn my head, my body bare apart from a pair of dark blue swim shorts, to smile lovingly at a pair of eyes.

A pair of big hazel brown eyes.

"Kendy, you okay? You've been quiet, don't think too hard or you'll get hurt." The owner of the eyes said to me teasingly, brown hair framing high dark brown cheekbones. I laughed as I turned on my hip and cupped my companion's soft cheek in my right hand, he in return snuggling to me on the green beach blanket that matched my eyes. His perfect frame glowed in the dying rays of the sun, lips in a soft smile.

"I was just remembering how we met eight years ago, how we survived everything and now, we're here together. On the date of our first meeting, the same date in which we had our first kiss all those years ago and became boyfriends. And how, you are my greatest adventure." I said, James' eyes watering at this and a blush gracing his warm cheeks.

I pulled him closer to my chest, pressing kisses to every inch of soft skin I could reach before placing one to his perfect pink lips. He tangles his perfect hands into my shaggy dirty blonde hair, my whole body burning with that familiar warm rush of welcoming heat; that feeling always came to me when I kissed him, hugged him, showed him how much I loved him, and had him in my thoughts period. I loved him, needed him to breath, and wouldn't replace him and what we have and share for anything in the world because he was my world.

"I love you, so much Kendall." He whispers, leaning away so that our lips parted but were inches away in case for another passionate kiss; I smile and close my eyes to fully enjoy his alluring butter-honey scent before opening them again to stare into his eyes.

"I love you too, James, with all my heart." I say, kissing his cheeks, his chin, his closed eyelids, his forehead before reuniting our lips softly, drowning myself in all things that made James Issac Diamond-Knight, my lover and soulmate, my heart and inspiration, my soul and reason. We held each other tightly as the moon rose over the sea, the waves our soundtrack as we spent the whole night star-gazing in each other's arms.

Now, this is why my life is a love story.

I loved and lost, cried and bared nights of pain and misery for being alone.

James and I were torn apart, forced to sell our hearts and live without the other for so long.

And yet, it was worth it.

Because even though I didn't sparkle in the sun, didn't have millions in wealth, and noticed too late that I was in love, I did have something.

I had my James, my Juliet. We were together finally, no worries and our whole future together before us like a dream we can make a reality.

And I wouldn't have any other way, even with everything we suffered; I wouldn't change a single thing. Because in the end, it was worth fighting for him, it was worth fighting for my Juliet.


End file.
